Moonlight
by SpamLord
Summary: Kyle tries to hide his feelings for his friend. KyleCartman for Azu. Slash, fluff.


Yet ANOTHER Kyle/Cartman. First time from Kyle's POV, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: These lovely little children aren't mine.  
Warnings: Slash, fluffy stuff. It's clean though.

* * *

I twirled my hat around on my finger, my eyes darting around the room. I looked over at Stan, who was watching the TV blankly, like some kind of zombie. Kenny was fast asleep, snoring lightly. My eyes turned to Cartman, and they seemed to shift from whatever they were looking at over to the TV. I yawned, closing my eyes. I snuck a peek at Eric again. There was no doubt about it. He was watching me. I laid back on the couch, and placed my hat over my eyes. I felt a small tear fall from my eye, absorbed by the fabric of my hat. I'd had feelings… beyond friendship for him for about a year now. It couldn't ever get out. You don't love Eric Cartman. It just doesn't work that way. He's so heartless, you'll be humiliated. I was the only one who knew him. When it was just the two of us, something happened inside him. He wasn't so cold. One time I thought of it as me warming his heart, but I quickly chased that thought away. I sighed, and tried to turn my thoughts to something else. I lifted my hat, and laid it on the top of my head again. Eric was watching Terrence and Philip, but it didn't seem like he was very interested…

I laid quietly in my sleeping bag in Eric's bedroom. Stan and Kenny were asleep, and to my dismay, Stan snored a lot louder than Kenny. I looked up at Cartman. He wasn't asleep, but he wasn't quite awake. He was staring up at the ceiling, and looking over at me every so often. I don't think he knew I had noticed. A beam of moonlight shined in through a hole in the curtain, illuminating Eric's face. Eric was not the most attractive person, but he was… beautiful. The moonlight gleamed in his eyes, and they shone like stars. I wanted to be with him so badly. The sight of his face was painfully pleasant. It was wonderful, but I knew it would never be mine. I got out from under the sleeping bag, shivering in my pyjamas. I slowly walked over to the door, and quietly made my way downstairs, cringing at the sounds coming from under Liane's door. I opened the front door, and slipped outside. I slid down onto the chilly cement. I buried my face in my folded arms, and cried silently. I heard the tears quietly falling onto the front porch, and it made me feel even worse. I needed Eric, and couldn't have him. I sniffled, and suddenly froze up. There was an arm on my shoulder. I turned around to see Eric's moonlit face.

"Kyle? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I lied, wiping my eyes.

"You're a terrible liar, Broflovski. What's wrong?" he asked with concern. I sighed, and I knew I couldn't hide it much longer.

"Really, E-…Cartman. I'm fine."

"No, really Kyle. Tell me."

Another tear fell from my eye, and I stood up. I walked inside quickly. Why did he have to care about me so much? I was almost walking quickly, but he still got me. He grabbed me by both shoulders, and spun me around.

"Kyle. Tell me. Now." I swallowed nervously. He had a good grip on me. There was no way I could get away without violence, and I didn't want to hurt him…

"This isn't easy for me, Eric…" Great. Slipping into using his name wasn't a total giveaway.

"Take your time."

"Well… I-I think I'm…"

"You're?"

"In love with you…" I whispered. Caught off guard, he released his grip on me, and I took my chances. I pushed him away, and ran for the door. I was just barely out, when he tackled me to the ground.

"Kyle, if you run away, there's no way I can tell you I love you too!" he screamed in my face. I was shocked.

"W-what?" I stuttered, dumbfounded.

"You heard what I said Kyle," he said softly, as he leaned closer to my face. "Now what say we get in before the neighbourhood gets their torches and pitchforks?" I nodded, giggling. He took it so casually, as if nothing was different. I guess that was part of why I loved him. As he extended his hand to me to help me up, his eyes shone in the moonlight…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Comments are an essential part of a balanced breakfast.

Songs: Waterbaby - Sneaker Pimps  
Walking Zero - Sneaker Pimps  
Wasted Early Sunday Morning - Sneaker Pimps  
Becoming X - Sneaker Pimps  
Post-Modern Sleaze - Sneaker Pimps  
How Do - Sneaker Pimps  
Low Place Like Home - Sneaker Pimps  
Tesko Suicide - Sneaker Pimps  
6 Underground - Sneaker Pimps  
Roll On - Sneaker Pimps  
Spin Spin Sugar - Sneaker Pimps  
Yeah, I had just finished downloading their album "Becoming X", which is worth a download. Very eerie music.


End file.
